Super Smash Bros. Orb
Super Smash Bros. Orb is fighting video games developed by Sora Ltd., B.B. Studios and Bandai Namco Games and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch video game console. This Game was released in Japan in September 2018, and in North America, Europe, and Australia the following month. Gameplay See also: Gameplay in the Super Smash Bros. series Characters Bold=Newcomer, Italic=Unlockable Super Mario * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Bowser. Jr * Rosalina & Luma * Dr. Mario * Paper Mario The Legend of Zelda * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf * Toon Link * Young Link Metroid * Samus * Zero Suit Samus Yoshi * Yoshi Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Kirby * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight Star Fox * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Krystal Pokemon * Pikachu * Pokemon Trailer(Red) ** Charizard ** Squrtle ** Ivysaur * Lucario * Pichu(DLC) * Mewtwo * Greninja * Blaziken * Jigglypuff Earthbound * Ness * Lucas * Ninten F-Zero * Captain Falcon Fire Emblem * Marth * Roy * Ike * Lucina * Robin * Corrin * Alm * Celica(DLC) Game & Watch * Mr. Game & Watch Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit WarioWare * Wario * Mona Pikmin * Oilmar R.O.B. * R.O.B. Metal Gear * Soild Snake * Raiden Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Animal Crossing * Villager Punch-Out * Little Mac Wii Fit * Wii Fit Trainer Xenoblade Chronicles * Shulk Duck Hunt * Duck Hunt Mega Man * Mega Man Pac-Man * Pac-Man Street Fighter * Ryu Final Fantasy * Cloud Strife * Noctis Lucis Caelum Bayonetta * Bayonetta Mach Rider * Mach Rider Splatoon * Inkling ARMS * Spring Man * Ribbon Girl Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Haken Browning Captain Rainbow * Captain Rainbow Rayman * Rayman RWBY * Ruby Rose(DLC) * Weiss Schnee(DLC) * Blake Belladonna(DLC) * Yang Xiao Long(DLC) Sgt. Frog * Keroro(DLC) * Giroro(DLC) The King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * K' Dash(DLC) Psycho Soldiers * Athena Asamiya Original * Mii Fighters * Custom Fighters Assist Trophies Returned from Brawl * Andross * Devil * Dr. Wright * Excitebikes * Gray Fox * Hammer Bro. * Infantry and Tanks * Isaac * Jeff * Kat & Ana * Knuckle Joe * Lakitu and Spinies * Lyn * Metroid * Nintendog * Ray MK III * Saki Amamiya * Samurai Goroh * Shadow the Hedgehog * Starfy * Tingle * Waluigi Returned from SSB4 * Ashley * Chain Chomp * Dark Samus * Elec Man * Ghirahim * Ghosts * Isabelle * Magnus * Phosphora * Riki * Starman Newcomer * 9-Volt * Cinder Fall * Chizuru Kagara * Gespenst * Globox * Gulie * Kamek * Natsumi Hinata * Ninjara * Octoling * Phantom * Sie Kensou Stages Italic=Unlockable New * Battlefield * Final Destination * Metro Kingdom * Mushroomish Kingdom * Rainbow Road(Mario Kart 8) * King K Pool's Castle * Owlan Bridge * Unknown Metroid: Samus Return Stage * Yoshi's Island(Orb) * Robo-Planet * Unknown Star Fox Stage * Pokémon Stadium'' 3 * Mute City(Orb) * Twoson * Night Kingdom * ''Flat Zone G * Guard Aether * Diamond City * WarioWare D.I.Y. * Distant Tundra * Seaside Hill * New York(Metal Gear Rising Revengeance) * PictoChat 3 * Sunburst Island * Inkopolis * ARMS Tournament * Endless Frontier * Teensies In Trouble * Hinata House * Beacon Academy * KOF Tournament * Japan Return * Congo Jungle * Dream Land * Hyrule Castle * Peach's Castle * Brinstar * Kongo Jungle * Rainbow Cruise * Temple * Kongo Jungle * Pokémon Stadium * Big Blue * Corneria * 75m * Bridge of Eldin * Castle Siege * Delfino Plaza * Distant Planet * Frigate Orpheon * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Mario Bros. * Mario Circuit(Brawl) * Mushroomy Kingdom * New Pork City * Norfair * Pirate Ship * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Rumble Falls * Shadow Moses Island * Skyworld * Smashville * WarioWare, Inc. * Boxing Ring * Duck Hunt * Gaur Plain * Midgar * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Umbra Clock Tower * Wily Castle * Tomodachi Life * Golden Plains * Mario Galaxy * Windy Hill Zone * Pac-Maze Pokemons See also: Super Smash Bros. Orb/Pokemon Unlockables See also: Super Smash Bros. Orb/Unlockables Musics Theme * Sekai no Smash ~Theme of Super Smash Bros. Orb~ ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Nintendo Trivia * This is first make Super Smash Bros. had 4th Party Characters. * This is first make Super Smash Bros' Theme is sing by a Popular Music Singer or Singer Groups. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games